A known fuel-injection valve, realized as the so-called multi-hole valve, for fuel-injection systems of internal combustion engines (See German Patent Reference No. DE 10 2005 036 951 A1) has a valve seat body which seals a hollow-cylindrical valve-seat support at the end, in which body a plurality of spray orifices having hole entry and hole exit openings are situated such that the hole entry openings in the inner body wall, and the hole exit openings in the outer body wall of the valve-seat body lie on a pitch circle in each case. A valve seat, in the form of an annular surface, which is concentric with respect to the axis of the valve-seat body, is developed at the inner body wall, which encloses all hole entry openings. The valve seat, together with a sealing head of a valve member able to be driven by means of an actuator such as an electromagnet, forms a sealing seat which seals the hole entry openings upstream. A guide member for the sealing head, which is provided with axially continuous flow-through channels and rests against the inner body wall of the valve seat at the end face, is situated in the valve-seat support. A valve chamber, which is connected to a fuel intake via fuel-supply ducts, is developed in the valve seat support upstream from the guide member, so that fuel under system pressure is present at the sealing seat.
In such a metering valve for a flowing medium, e.g., fuel, the finest possible atomization of the individually spray-discharged medium quantity requires that the flow-through channels are developed in such a way that no throttling of the medium flow occurs at the highest static through-flow, i.e., when the sealing head is lifted off the valve seat to the maximum extent. Given this demand and taking into account the required guide surfaces for the sealing head in the guide member and the cross-section of the flow-through channels, a certain fixed number of flow-through channels has shown to be advantageous.
If a number of spray orifices is selected that deviates from the number of flow-through channels for reasons of conditioning of the spray-discharged medium by the spray orifices, then unequal upstream-flow vectors of the medium at the individual hole entry openings of the spray orifices cause an uneven distribution of the medium flow spray-discharged via the individual spray orifices, as well as undesired scattering in the jet pattern of the media spray.